Twilight Slayer
by EnchantixFae
Summary: What happens when Bella and the Cullens gain an unexpected ally to assist them against James hunting for Bella and wanting to drink her rich and delicious blood?


Author's Note: Please note that I do not own Twilight, which belongs to Stephanie Meyers and their respective owners. However, I do own Tareem who is an original character, so no stealing him without asking first!

Chapter One: Meeting the Cullens

Tareem is wearing a light blue turtleneck sweater, black leather jacket, a light blue short skirt that goes to his knees, and thick heeled leather boots. He looks at the sign that says Forks High School, nervous at everyone staring at him. Tareem puts a mask of indifference in place to ward off the people who might be silly enough to approach him.

He sees that a car is about to hit him, with the driver clearly trying his hardest to turn the car away from him, but ultimately fails. Before either one of the Cullens can do anything, Tareem is sent flying as a result from being hit by the car. Shockingly to the Cullens and everyone else, Tareem gets up without any wounds whatsoever except for a small scratch on his cheek.

Tyler comes out of the van, ready to apologize when Tareem puts his hand up and smiles at him signaling that he's fine.

"I am fine, sweetie just be a little bit more careful next time okay?"

Tareem manages to dash off to the office before anyone can question the fact that he is suppose to be dead after being hit by a car. He manages to find the office pretty quickly, gets his schedule, and heads off to his next class which is Biology.

His Slayer senses tingling, Tareem looks around the empty hallways briefly for any threats before taking a deep breath and entering the classroom. Edward comes out from behind the corner and has a confused look on his face at the new student.

Tareem sees that the teacher and everyone else is staring at him with looks of curiosity and disbelief. Clearing his throat, Tareem aims a glance at the teacher who snapped out of his trance.

"Ahh you are the new student, Tareem Richard-LaFay?"

Nodding his head and smiling briefly at the teacher Tareem shuffles around nervously waiting for the teacher to assign him a seat.

"Well, Tareem you can sit near Edward over there. I trust that you have some experience with dissecting things?"

Tareem smiles briefly at the flashback of him dissecting a demon with a sword before responding with a nod of his head.

"Yeah I guess you could say I have tons of experience dissecting things."

Tareem sits down near Edward Cullen, his Slayer senses signaling that Edward is a vampire and very powerful one at that. All of a sudden, Tareem feels someone attempting to enter his mental shields when he quickly reinforces his shields repelling them. Edward has a look of shock on his face that Tareem knew what he was doing and was able to block his mind reading ability.

"Edward, I would appreciate it if you were not trying to enter my mind. You do not want to mess with the Slayer trust me!"

Tareem whispers while he glares at Edward. Edward quickly exits with the excuse of not feeling well, in order to inform his family that they could have a potential new threat. Alice quickly intercepts Edward and explains that Tareem isn't a threat at all and that he actually can help them solve their problem of James and Victoria coming after Bella.

Several hours later…

Tareem is patrolling inside the forest after hearing reports of people getting killed at night by wild bears with holes in their necks. He unintentionally crosses the border between La Push and Forks, sensing that a group of some creature is following him watching his every move.

James comes out from behind the tree leering at him, openly salivating at the thought of drinking his rich delicious human blood. He leaps at him in the air, when Tareem delivers a kick aimed at his chest sending him flying into a tree causing it to break.

Then, Tareem slams his stake into Jame's chest thinking that he would turn to dust like the other vampires that he faced. He is shocked when he realizes that James is not turning to dust. James smirks at him while grabbing his neck and lifting him off the ground with one hand.

"You are not a normal human are you? I smell power coming from you."

Tareem's eyes widen in shock as surprise as he is thrown into a tree and breaks it with his weight.

"Oww, that actually hurt you bastard!"

Tareem grabs Jame's fist before he could punch him, and kicks him in the chest sending him backwards slightly. He attempts to kick him again, but James quickly grabs his foot before it could connect with his stomach.

"Well, it is all fun and games playing with you babe, but I have to go and hunt for someone now."

James quickly swings Tareem around while holding his leg, and attempts to speed away from him. Tareem gets up, recovering from his wounds slowly when he quickly searches the forest for James who has quickly vanished. Pouting slightly, he runs home unaware that Jasper has seen everything that happened between James and Tareem.

"Well, looks like we have a strong ally in our midst don't we? I wonder if he was holding back on James a bit?"

Jasper smirks before quickly vanishing in a blaze of sparkling diamonds in the mid afternoon sun eager to tell his family that Tareem isn't an enemy of theirs.

Meanwhile, Tareem runs back home after an eventful night of patrolling when he sees that someone is in his house clearly waiting for him. Gripping his stake, Tareem turns on the light to see that it's Edward who smirks when seeing him.

"What are you doing here Edward? I thought I told you to stay away from me?"

Edward approaches Tareem who steps back slightly and is in a battle pose ready to fight if necessary.

"I finally figured out what you are Tareem Richard-LaFay."

Edward says with a smirk as he appears behind Tareem with blinding speed. Edward grips Tareem's throat with one hand while lifting him off of the ground licking his mouth. Tareem has a cold calculating look on his face while arching one of his eyebrows at Edward.

"Really? And what do you think I am?"

"The Legendary Vampire Slayer of course."

Tareem's eyes widen in shock that someone has figured out his closely-guarded secret so easily. His eyes widen even more when Edward lets go of him and has a pleading look in his eyes.

"I swear to you Slayer, that my family and I are vegetarian vampires. We eat only animals and because of that, our eyes are amber bronze not blood red like the pure vampires."

Tareem smiles and shakes his head while dropping his stake.

"Edward, I know that your family is different from some vampires that I have faced. You do not have to worry about me slaying your family or you as long you don't feed on humans."

Edward has a nervous energy that radiates from his eyes making Tareem roll his eyes while tapping his foot.

"Go ahead and ask me what you are going to ask me already! You are making me anxious with your pacing."

Edward has a calm expression on his face as he considers the favor that he is going to ask the Slayer.

"I would like to ask you to assist my family and I in protecting Bella from the vampire known as James who's a ruthless vampire tracker."

Tareem's eyes widen in shock upon hearing James' name and then have a puzzled look on his face.

"That's a really odd request though. Why would James be going after Bella who's a normal human?"

Edward quickly explains everything that happens up to the point of James now stalking Bella everywhere she goes.

"Okay, so basically all I have to do is slay James and then the problem will be solved. The only issue though is that he seems to have a diamond hard skin which my stakes couldn't penetrate though."

Edward explains that his kind of vampires can only be killed through tearing the vampires into pieces and burning them to prevent them from regenerating. Tareem starts to look through his weapons chest to find an ancient weapon that he hoped that he would never had to use, but looks like he might have to.

Suddenly, the silence is broken when someone is at Tareem's door that rings the doorbell when he looks around to see that Edward either hid or went home. He opens the door only to be surprised that James, Laurent, and Victoria are at his door.

Tareem slams the door in their faces, and quickly grabs the weapon that he grabs out of his chest and aims it at the door when it is thrown aside by James who smirks.

"Hello Hello! Pretty little human aren't you? I bet your blood would taste sweet on my fangs."

Tareem grabs an arrow and fires it at James with the bow that he grabbed from the chest earlier which hits James in the chest which pierces through his diamond hard skin. Snapping his fingers, The Slayer quickly runs away with his weapon chest in one hand while speeding away from his house just in time as the house explodes in a fiery blaze with the dynamites he put under his house.

Tareem arrives at the Cullens' house with his blouse and skirt ripped in places, and a few wounds and bruises courtesy of James. Jasper looks surprised at Tareem's arrival, but quickly ushers him into his home while he calls his family down.

Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Esme, and her husband comes down only to gasp in shock at Tareem's wounds slowly regenerating before their very eyes.

"Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that the three vampires have been taken care of, but the bad news is that I had to blow up my own house in order to kill them."

Esme offers one of the spare rooms in their house that Tareem can live in until he graduates from high school with Bella. Tareem nods his head in excitement, before he calms down and drops off his weapons chest in his brand new room which is oddly next to Jasper's room. Landing on his bed, Tareem dozes off into a much-needed sleep in his new bed unaware that someone is after him.

Meanwhile, back in the ashes of Tareem's house a lone pale hand breaks out of the debris and breaks out of it. James dusts himself off while he growls loudly and punches the ground cracking it slightly with a smirk.


End file.
